Killer's Passion
by CubStyxx
Summary: Can Sesshoumaru possibly be fascinated by Kagome? Or can he possible think of her as a mere annoyance? Taking her to the Western Ball may yet be the only way to find out. Sess/Kags
1. Thoughts of a Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the songs, just my imagination.

Italics mean songs or poems or interruptions from me.

Thoughts of a Demon

_Wherever you go,_

_I will find you,_

_If I have to cross the ends of the sea._

Sesshoumaru walked towards the edge of the cliff. The demon lord had an aura about him that said he was deep in thought but this did not show on his face. Only determination but no emotion showed on his face. He stood on the edge and felt like it was his sanity. Ever since the battle where he and Inuyasha joined forces, he could not get the little miko out of his mind. It was like an ember that grew into a fire that would not die.

"Why is this Sesshoumaru having such thoughts?" he pondered out loud but no one gave an answer for there was no one there. He growled low in his throat for he felt the loneliness surrounding him though he always denied its presence. He could not deny it today however for he could not stop thinking about her. 

_A/N: Styxx- Poor Sesshoumaru, all alone. Not even Rin's there._

Sesshoumaru growled once more and turned on his heel. He walked towards his palace for he had given his word that he would watch Rin play today. It was one of the few days he had agreed to do so but, as he walked away, he felt his heart lighten at the thought of watching her today. With this in mind and his thoughts aside for now, he walked more quickly to the castle so that he could at least say the day wasn't a total waste.

_A/N: Styxx- well, that's that, I suppose. It's only the prologue so it's short but I think you got the point. Anyway, onto the next chapter!_


	2. Heartbreaker

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs, just my imagination.

Italics means songs, poems, or my take on all of this

_Styxx- With all that said, let's move onward._

Heartbreaker

_Dreams are our escape,_

_They rule us by night,_

_But by day,_

_We can only wait to dream them again._

"Sorry, Mom, but I gotta go. I'm already late!" Kagome ran out the back door and to the well house. She threw the doors open with a frown, thinking about how messed up her life had gotten. The only good news is that she met her first crush. She thought about the silver-haired demon and blushed. There was no doubt in her mind that he was the sexiest creature she'd ever known. Who couldn't fall for him?

She leaped in the well and a smile grew on her face as the purple light of time streamed past her. She sighed with relief when it finally ended and climbed up the vines to meet the warm sunny day in the War Era. She called out to her friends and they waved at her. She walked away from them after talking with them for a few minutes to find her other friend, Inuyasha. She came upon a glade that shinned but saw a sight she had rather not have seen. He was not alone but had a very good friend. Inuyasha and Kikyo were having sex in the glade. She blushed and ran off. 

_Styxx- ooh, bad Inuyasha, you've been caught._

She didn't walk towards her friend's campsite; instead she headed East toward Kouga's domain, not thinking about where she was going but wanting to get far away from Inuyasha. Her face showed her emotion of feeling dead inside but she really didn't care today, she just didn't want to see Inuyasha. She had fallen in love with him but he had never gotten past loving Kikyo. It hurt her and she kept hearing the sounds of breaking glass and knew it was her heart. She didn't know where she was going but knew to trust her instincts rather than fight them.

_Kouga's P.O.V. _

He saw Kagome walking towards him and his domain and wondered what could bring her here. He was currently mated and she had congratulated him on finally claiming Ayame as his own. He was happy but something told him that something was wrong with Kagome. He walked up to her and smiled at her.

"Hey, Kagome, what brings you here?" He asked her quietly, knowing that something was really wrong this time. She looked up at him and he saw the confirmation in her deadened eyes. "Was it Inuyasha?" He asked her and was astonished when her eyes filled up with tears.

"Kouga…" She started to fall to her knees but Kouga caught her as Ayame came running up. She frowned at him but he motioned her to be quiet. She looked ready to argue but Kagome broke then.

"Oh, Kagome, whatever is the matter?" Ayame asked her as the she-wolf fell onto her knees beside the young woman.

"He…he never loved me, it was always Kikyo." She told them and broke into tears. Kouga held her to him and Ayame stroked her hair back. As one, the mated wolves stood and ran to the caves. They comforted her and made her feel welcome even though she was scared that they would be mad at her and upset that she had come to them. But she couldn't stop crying until she finally cried herself to sleep.

_With the Inuyasha group_

"Keh. Why she have to leave now?" Inuyasha called back to them as they followed Kagome's scent.

"She didn't say." Miroku replied and Sango stayed eerily silent. Miroku was worried for her and for Kagome. He wanted to soothe Sango but knew that there was no way he could.

"Housi-sama?" Sango spoke for the first time since they realized that Kagome was gone.

"Yes, Sango?"

"Do you really think that she's okay?" Miroku made sure that she was looking at him before nodding. She sighed with relief and walked just a bit taller.

_With Kagome_

Kagome stirred when she smelled food. She saw Kouga sitting at the fire and he looked up when she sat up.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little bit ashamed that I came to you and Ayame for comfort." Kouga smiled at her.

"Hey, don't worry about that. We don't mind so much and I've thought about it for a while," He continued as he handed her some food. "You really didn't have anywhere else to go because you would be overheard by Inuyasha and what better use for friends other than this. If I can't have you for a mate, in which I might thank you for, then I want to be friends, alright?" Kagome smiled at him and nodded.

"And I agree with my mate," Ayame put in as she walked over. "On all of it. Don't worry so much, Kagome, that's what friends are for. I wouldn't mind being friends with you." Kagome smiled and nodded again. She leaned on Kouga's shoulder and he nuzzled her, making her laugh.

"And that's a laugh to turn the world right again." Kouga told the females and Kagome found that she felt better than she had before he had done that. She had always agreed when her mother had told her that love and laughter were the keys to happiness and she agreed even more, now that she knew what it meant.

_Styxx-"And that's that. Whoa, how'd the sucker get that big?"_

_Noa- "Next time, pay attention."_

_Tori- "La, la, la, la…opps, sorry."_

_Styxx-"Without further interruptions from other personalities, onward to the next!"_


	3. Silver and Gold

Disclaimer- I don't like repeating myself, I don't own anything here but my imagination.

Songs, poems, or Styxx, Noa, or Tori thoughts in Italic.

_Styxx- yay, now let's move it._

Silver and Gold

_Time slows down only when the pain increase,_

_but it cannot move back,_

_death cannot be undone,_

_even if only the heart is dead._

Kouga sensed the presence of Inuyasha and the others of his group before they entered the domain. Both girls were asleep so he managed to sneak off rather easily and without detection from either. He knew he would be scolded by both if they knew but he knew that they both were still asleep. He ran to greet the group.

"Hold it right there, Inuyasha." He commanded. "You three, however, are more than welcome to come into my domain."

"Keh, I wouldn't be here right now, if the wench hadn't run off."

"That wench ran away from the likes of you and does not wish to see you; therefore, you are not welcome in my lands right now, Inuyasha." Kouga smirked as Inuyasha gaped at him. Sango walked over to him and bravely touched his upper arm.

"Will you at least tell us she's okay?" He looked at her and his eyes softened.

"She's a bit better but asleep right now. If you would like, I could let you three stay here until she wakes up." Sango smiled up at him and nodded to show that she would like that. Miroku and Shippo quickly agreed. Inuyasha growled at the wolf demon but he was ignored. Finally, he gave in and left. Kouga led the others to a small cave near his and Ayame's, where Kagome was sleeping. He walked into his own and curled up around Ayame.

Kagome woke up and saw that she had been surrounded by her friends. Sango's sad smile, Miroku's little nod, Shippo's glee, Ayame's caring hand, and Kouga's staunch support, greeted her when she awoke and she smiled as her eyes filled with tears. She hugged all five, even Miroku who said nothing but held her close for a few minutes before letting her go. Shippo managed to wiggle into her lap and Kelaila curled around her.

_Styxx-"Okay, okay, I don't know how to spell the kitty cat's name. Kelaila is how I spell the name of Sango's constant companion."_

The other four stayed close to her and she appreciated how much they understood her. She knew that Kouga had told Sango and Miroku what had happened but her friends left it alone. She sent a smile Kouga's way, letting him know that they were still friends. He sent the smile back to her and Sango gently touched his upper arm, letting him know that he had found a new friend. Miroku also gave his agreement and they let Ayame know in their own way that she was included in their circle as well. Both Kouga and Ayame let everyone know that they appreciated the gesture.

Kagome knew that Kouga would never betray their trust nor would Ayame. In her opinion, they were gold and her old friends were silver, still precious but it's always good to have new friends come along and, in time, they would become silver in her eyes.

_Styxx- "okay, it's not as long as chapter one but I let that one get away from me. This is the end of chapter two, next…."_

_Slay- "what's up, girls? sees the girls glaring Am I not welcome here?"_

_Girls- "NO BOYS ALLOWED NEAR THIS STORY!"_

_Slay- "Okay….bye then."_

_Styxx-"Now if there is no more interruptions from other personalities, next chapter, this way."_


	4. Broken Pride

Disclaimer- This is getting annoying…I still don't own anything but the imagination.

Personalities of author talking, point of views, poems, and songs are in Italics.

_Styxx- "Now, on with the writing."_

Broken Pride

_Pride is fragile yet sometimes strong_

Kouga ran towards the Western Palace. He had an idea but knew what it would take but he was willing to swallow his pride to do it. He knew that it was probably a bad idea but he had to try. Someone had to help her pick up the pieces. The guards at the palace opened the gates instantly, recognizing him immediately. He walked up to the palace and through the Great Hall to reach the Throne Room. He threw open the doors after knocking and looked into the Throne Room.

A long white rug stretched from the doorway to the bottom of the stairs. Pillars stood towering over any creature that came through the doors and were lined up on both sides of the white rug. A golden throne with white throw pillows sat at the top of the stairs and the one person Kouga wanted to talk to lay with his head resting on the back of the throne and his legs were thrown over the arm of the throne. The intensity of the golden gaze weighed on Kouga but he felt no fear, knowing the demon lord before him would do nothing to him. Kouga walked up the long white rug and stood at the end of it.

"Kouga, Lord of the Eastern Lands, what brings you here?" The voice was chilling but warm considering how cold it could be. Kouga gave a nod of his head and replied just as formally

"Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, I have come to ask a favor out of you." Sesshoumaru looked at Kouga with a raised eyebrow which signaled Kouga that it was safe to continue. "You remember the little miko who once traveled with your brother, correct?" Sesshoumaru nodded and signaled him to continue. "She needs someone to take her to the Western Ball. I thought maybe you could take her."

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V. 

He watched the Wolf Lord as he walked towards him. They each spoke formally but when Kouga told him what he was there for, Sesshoumaru felt slight shock but he gave no sign of it. He wanted badly to but this was supposed to be formal, it always was unless Kouga asked if it was not. He enjoyed Kouga's company and knew him to be a true friend but could not broach the subject of informality. That was for Kouga to do.

"You know the rules, Kouga." He hated doing this to his friend and both knew that but it had to be done. Kouga sighed but nodded and gritted his teeth. Sesshoumaru watched as his friend went down on his knees, bent his head, and placed his fisted hands on his thighs. He was formally begging Sesshoumaru to help him and Sesshoumaru readily agreed by gently biting that back of Kouga's neck.

Kouga's P.O.V. 

He gritted his teeth against the pain but his friend was gentle about the bite, making Kouga feel better and letting him know that they were still friends, even if he was indebted to Sesshoumaru. The demon lord held his hand out and Kouga took it. Sesshoumaru pulled him up and released him. Kouga gave him a small smile. 

"May we speak informally now?" Sesshoumaru nodded once and sat once more on his throne. A chair was carried in by a servant and Kouga sat in it. The two of them talked for hours, mostly Kouga but Sesshoumaru would ask a question every now and again or add a comment. Kouga left late to rejoin Ayame, not knowing that he had given his friend much to think about.

_Sesshoumaru_

Sesshoumaru stood outside on his balcony, watching his friend make his way home. Sesshoumaru thought back on what Kouga told him about the young miko and wondered why he couldn't get her off his mind. His heart felt lighter knowing that they would be going to the ball together. It made him happy, something that hadn't happened in quite a few years. He stood looking out at his land and gave a small smirk.

"This Sesshoumaru is going to a ball with a human miko. Interesting." Sesshoumaru walked back into his room and sealed the balcony for the night.

_Styxx-"Twisted sort of interesting but hey, whatever floats your boat. Here is the third chapter hoped you enjoyed it. Next one, coming up, after a short break anyway._


	5. Preparing for Death

Disclaimer- I'm not rich, you know.

Italics mean me or other talking, poems, and/or songs.

_Styxx- alright, that's done and out of the way. Onward!_

Preparing for Death

_Is there anyway to truly prepare,_

_They say to prepare yourself,_

_But how do you do that?_

Kagome watched as Kouga ran towards them. He had left early yesterday morning and was only just now getting back a day later. Ayame rushed out to meet him and he picked her up and held her close, swinging her slightly. Kagome smiled at the sight. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had left after Kouga to look for jewel shards without her to get Inuyasha off of their back. Kouga walked up to her and held out a gift. She opened with a smile and saw a kimono.

_Styxx- the kimono is a bit of a surprise for now. Meaning, I'm not telling you what it looks like._

"What's this for, Kouga?"

"Someone's willing to take you to the ball tomorrow." Kagome raised her eyebrow at him in questioning and he gave a small smile. "Sesshoumaru. I know, you two don't get along," he hastily added at her frown, "But I think it's a good idea and it's only one night. You don't have to like him to dance with him." Kagome sighed but nodded and he sighed with relief. Ayame stepped in to the conversation now that she was sure that there would be no anger.

"Kagome-sama, I'd be more than willing to teach you how to dance and dress properly for our time." She said it with hesitancy but Kagome smiled and nodded at her. Ayame smiled back and took her hand to teach her how to survive the night.

_Sesshoumaru_

He walked among the dead souls without hesitation, not knowing what had brought him out this way but knew that something was terribly wrong. The Earth would not silence her screams of pain and agony and it was giving him a headache. He wanted to find out what was wrong so that he could attempt to fix the problem. He walked a little while longer and felt a demon presence behind him. Sesshoumaru wheeled around to find an unknown demon. 

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru, so you grace this lowly one with your presence." Sesshoumaru frowned at the demon.

"Who is addressing this Sesshoumaru?" the creature bowed and Sesshoumaru was disgusted to find that this thing was a demon. He was deformed very badly and was bent at the back but it looked like someone had taken there sword and twisted the creatures very backbone.

"Ah, forgive me, mi'lord. I am Nagi, a demon in need of a lord to serve." Sesshoumaru looked at the creature and knew that he had not caused the screams of the Earth.

"Who did what to the Earth?" Nagi looked up and saw that Sesshoumaru was looking northwest.

"Oh, mi'lord, it is a dreadful demon. I would attempt to fight but," The creature tried to lift his arm but managed only to get it halfway up. "I cannot fight. I am rather good, however, with animals. I have heard, mi'lord, that you have a two-headed dragon. I could care for him if you like." Nagi knew he was begging but he needed somewhere safe to stay.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the pitiful creature and felt a flash of sympathy. He thought of what he might be able to do and knew there were only two options. Option one was to kill the creature to put it out of his own misery and option two was…

"Come, Nagi. This Sesshoumaru has need of someone who can take care of Ah Un and you say you can, correct?" Nagi looked up and felt hope for the first time.

"Yes, mi'lord, I have always been talented with animals." Sesshoumaru nodded and signaled Nagi to follow him. Nagi did so with hope in his eyes and Sesshoumaru quickly realized that Nagi, while he might be crippled, did have a very light step, almost unheard, even by him. He appreciated that. "Mi'lord?" Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder. "Not that I mind, but I think we're heading towards the demon." Sesshoumaru smirked at the choice of words. Nagi wasn't questioning his lord but he was questioning his own sense of direction.

"We are." Sesshoumaru sensed Nagi's nerviness of the creature before them but also his determination to stay with his lord. "You do not have to come, Nagi."

"Mi'lord, I do not see any chains around my wrist. Do you perhaps see something I do not?" Nagi asked and Sesshoumaru shook his head. He had to give Nagi credit; the demon knew how to say things the right way. They continued towards the demon and Nagi's nerviness only grew but so did his determination. Sesshoumaru had to admire him there.

_Styxx- "It got a little long again but oh well. I hope you enjoyed it and like Nagi. He's a bit crazy and a little weird but he has a good heart."_

_Noa- "Yes, little Nagi is good. His determination is strong and so is his loyalty." sees the other three (Styxx, Tori, & Slay (couldn't kick him out for long)) staring at her "What?"_

_Slay- "Did you just give his fortune away?"_

_Noa- "Maybe. I'm not saying anymore, you three, so quit gaping. As Styxx would say, another chapter is told and it's onward to the next."_

_Tori- "YAY!"_


	6. Truth of a Lost Soul

Disclaimer- Still broke, not owner of Inuyasha or anything but me mind.

Italics symbolize…wait, how many times do I have to repeat this? P.O.V., me, poems, and songs.

Truth of the Lost Soul

_When you look through the young or old,_

_you see no lies,_

_just the truth,_

_for they have seen lies,_

_but innocence is found in them._

Nagi watched as his lord continued to climb up the steep hill that was the last barrier between them and the demon. He admired his lord already, recognizing him as a great swordsman who managed to be graceful with every step, signaling Nagi that his lord was a good dancer. He knew that there was gentleness in his lord, even if there was no affection. Gentleness was something Nagi had never seen or heard from anyone but knew that his lord was gentle to some and cruel to others. Lord Sesshoumaru finally reached the top and Nagi followed.

"Mi'lord?" Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at Nagi. "Might I wait here? I would only get in your way if I go any further and I'm no warrior." Sesshoumaru admired the crippled one for his way of words, letting Sesshoumaru know that he was afraid but without saying the words to it. 

"You may wait here for me."

"Thank you, mi'lord." Even if he was scared, Nagi was a little sad to see his lord walk the last few feet to the demon alone. Nagi thought that his lord deserved to have someone by his side, like a mate. He said nothing on the subject but he thought it would do his lord good to have a mate.

Sesshoumaru faced the demon without fear and the demon swung at him with his claws. Sesshoumaru managed to dodge the claws but only just. He didn't see the tail swinging at him but Nagi did. Using what speed he had, Nagi managed to push his lord out of the way and took the blow himself. 

_Sesshoumaru's P.O.V. _

His body suddenly felt an impact and he managed to roll while tapping his hands on the ground. He stood after feeling wind brush around him and looked around. He was shocked to find Nagi unconscious with a wound in his arm and skull. He had made no sound but gave a window of opportunity. Sesshoumaru took it and prayed that Nagi was safe. Sesshoumaru scored a wound on the demon's neck and it howled but did not die. Sesshoumaru cursed on the inside but said nothing.

_Nagi's P.O.V. _

He slowly sat up, aware of the pain but ignoring it. He hoped that his lord had managed to destroy the demon but Nagi saw his lord only wounding the demon. Nagi opened his mouth to yell at his lord to duck when the creature threw its claws at Sesshoumaru but nothing came out. 

_Sesshoumaru's P.O.V. _

He felt claws ripping into his back but gave away neither sound nor any sign that the wound hurt. He saw that Nagi was awake and sitting up but his movements were ginger, as if his wound were aching all over. Sesshoumaru knew then what Nagi had done. Nagi had thrown his whole weight at his lord so that the lethal blow, as it would have been for Sesshoumaru, was dulled and hit Nagi. Nagi had saved his life without fighting. Sesshoumaru felt shock and admiration running through his veins for Nagi.

The demon suddenly swerved and snapped his fangs where Sesshoumaru had been but Sesshoumaru had managed to get away once more. The demon was fast and strong, but not invincible. The wound on its neck proved that and Sesshoumaru had Nagi to thank for that.

_Nagi's P.O.V _

Nagi's eyes searched the demon rapidly, seeking to find something that only he could see. He had never told anyone but if he and his lord were to survive, then he had to use the one ability he had for battling. He searched the demon high and low but found nothing until its face turned to his lord. He finally found what he had been searching for.

_Sesshoumaru's P.O.V. _

The demon managed to score many hits on him and he knew that there was no way he was going to find its weakness alone. It just couldn't be done alone and he realized that a little too late. He knew that he could possible weaken it enough so that he and Nagi could leave but he couldn't seem to get past the demon's speed.

"Mi'lord!" Sesshoumaru spared a moment of precious time to glance at Nagi but the demon's attention was on Nagi as well. "Hit its forehead! Please, mi'lord, you have to trust me!" Nagi's eyes were pleading and Sesshoumaru knew that there were no more options. He threw his trust into Nagi and used his poison claws on the demon's forehead. The demon tried to avoid the blow but Sesshoumaru hit dead on. The creature screamed but died almost instantly. Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate but raced to Nagi's side.

"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked him and Nagi nodded but grimaced as pain lanced through his body. Sesshoumaru helped him lay down and he took a look at Nagi's wounds.

"Mi'lord, you are also wounded."

"Not as badly as you are. That was a lethal shot aimed for this Sesshoumaru." Nagi smiled and Sesshoumaru felt his admiration for the crippled demon grow.

"I couldn't let you die, mi'lord. Too many depend on you, while none depend on me. If I had had to make that choice again, I would choose as I did this time. I didn't tell you, but my only skill in fighting, mi'lord, is to see what none can see. I see every demon's weakness, even your own, mi'lord." Sesshoumaru felt shock at Nagi's words but thought about the forehead of the demon and knew his words were true. "I usually don't talk about it but, right then, you needed something like my ability, mi'lord. Sorry that I didn't tell you before."

"It's alright. That's twice you've saved this Sesshoumaru. You are more than welcome at this Sesshoumaru's castle anytime, no matter if it is for work or anything you might need." Nagi looked up at his lord and smiled. He gave a nod and Sesshoumaru set out to do what he could for Nagi's wounds.

_Styxx- "Ping pong anyone? Sorry about switching P.O.V.'s like that but it was the only way you'd see the battle as I saw it myself. Someone said something about needing adventure. How'd I do?"_


	7. Bandages and Friendship

Disclaimer: That's it, I'm copying what I said before from now on, and I still do not own anything but the imagination.

Italics symbolize P.O.V.'s, me, poems, and/or songs.

_Styxx- for those looking forward to the ball chapter, its coming but this is a chapter that is mostly one character but I think you guys will like it._

Bandages and Friendship

_Wounds can be healed,_

_Friends can fade away,_

_But some wounds,_

_Bring friends closer._

Nagi was sitting outside Ah Un's pen after doing what he could to care for the creatures. He sighed as he thought about his crippled back and arm. There wasn't much anyone could do for him but take away the pain. He would never be able to raise his hand or walk straight and proud like he used to. He even had his voice crippled but that he could deal with. It was his arm and back that bothered him the most. He could do much with animals like he used to be able to do but he did what he could for them, knowing he was the only one who knew there needs the way he did.

Ah Un sent him a mental picture showing food and Nagi smiled at the dragon. He obliged the dragon and fed him. Ah Un sighed in contentment and ate the food rapidly. Nagi chuckled at the dragon's enthusiasm. A guard walked up to him and flinched at his appearance. Nagi was quite used to this but it still hurt him a little.

"Mi'lord Sesshoumaru would like to speak with you when possible." Nagi nodded and said good-bye to Ah Un who wished him luck. Nagi walked through the doors and into Sesshoumaru's office.

"You wished to see me, mi'lord?" Sesshoumaru looked up and gestured for Nagi to come to his side. Nagi obliged his lord and stood by his side. A woman wearing a white kimono stood on the other side of Nagi.

"I don't know if I'm able to do anything but, if you'd like, I can try." Sesshoumaru nodded once and Nagi looked at him and her in confusion. "Alright, but I need him to lie down and take this to make him sleep while I try." Sesshoumaru nodded once more and led the way to Nagi's room. Nagi looked at his lord as he held the potion and his lord nodded one more time. Nagi drank it all and lay down on his stomach, just like he was told to do. He was unsure of what was happening but trusted his lord completely.

Nagi opened his eyes to see his lord looking at him.

"Sari says that you will be better off now." Nagi frowned and realization kicked in.

"Mi'lord, do you mean Sari as in Sari the Great One?"

"Yes, she and her family were indebted to this Sesshoumaru." Nagi had never met the woman but knew that her healing powers were strong but you had to have certain connections and this and that to see her. The Healers he had seen for his back had told him that only Sari might be able to help. Nagi sat up and felt the difference. "She said for this Sesshoumaru to tell you that your arm and voice are completely healed but your back will forever be twisted." Nagi listened and then lifted his arm. He raised it above his head and he knew her power was greater than anything he had ever imagined. He smiled at his lord who nodded at him. Nagi peered over his shoulder into the mirror and was shocked to see that he was sitting up straight.

"Twisted but not bent like it was." He touched the bandages around his head and arm and sighed with relief. He felt better than he had in months. "You never asked what happened, mi'lord."

"If you wanted to tell this Sesshoumaru, then you would." Nagi sighed and gestured that he wanted the lord to sit down. Sesshoumaru did without hesitation.

"It happened when I was ten. I remember that because mother was cooking my birthday dinner and it had ten of everything." Nagi smiled at the memory. "My sister was sick though, running a fever, and mother went to check on her. She told me to get the village healer and hurry. I forgot about everything but the need to get there and to hurry about it. When I finally found the village healer and got back, the fire had already caught. The Healer tried to hold me back but I ran inside anyway.

"I tried to find mother and my sister but could find nothing that remained of them. I was tired and leaned against the door jam. It crippled my arm instantly. Then the roof came crashing down and a sharp pike landed in my back. The roof crashing down and the rescue men pulling me out did my back 

in. My voice left with the smoke of the fire." Nagi was saddened by the memory but his heart felt lighter now that he had finally told the tale to another. Sesshoumaru was watching him. "I'm sorry, mi'lord, but I wanted and needed to tell someone my tale."

"This Sesshoumaru understands."

_Styxx- and now you know what I meant. Bandages and Friendship. I really like the title. Poor Nagi, though. I know, I was supposed to write about Kagome but I didn't want to yet. Next chapter, I promise._


	8. Dancing Among Wolves

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the songs, just my imagination.

Personalities of author talking, point of views, poems, and songs are in Italics.

Dancing Among Wolves

_To dance is to be happy,_

_You just have to find your place,_

_And dance with your heart._

Kagome watched as Kouga, who had agreed to help her learn to dance, danced with Ayame with same dance they were trying to teach her. It was like the waltz and she was getting very good at it. Kouga stopped dancing with Ayame and requested her hand. She shook her head with a smile but accepted his hand. They spun around like in a fairy tale and Kouga was astonished that, by her third try, it was like Kagome had done it all her life.

_Styxx- if you've ever seen the Disney movie, Anastasia, then you know the dance I'm talking about. It's kinda like a waltz._

"You're a natural, Kagome." She smiled her thanks at him and danced with her heart. She knew what the secret was to dancing beautiful and that was to rely on your heart. She giggled when she thought that she was dancing among wolves but it felt right at the moment and she didn't complain. Kouga spun her around a few more times and then lifted her up. She leaned her weight into him, trusting him, and they perfected the lift. Ayame cheered and Kouga gave her a smile, letting her know that she had done well. 

After a few more dances, Kouga left to allow Ayame to teach Kagome how to put her kimono on properly. Kagome had that down quickly as well. Ayame smiled at her apt pupil and then they all felt Inuyasha's presence. Kagome didn't bother trying to get out of her kimono but walked out to greet him.

"Inuyasha." At the sound of Kagome's voice, Inuyasha whipped around and gaped at her. "What do you want?" Her voice was colder than he'd ever heard it and he knew he had done something wrong.

"Do you think you're going to that ball?" Kagome looked at him with sympathy and anger in her eyes. 

"No, I don't think so. I am going, Inuyasha, as I have been invited to go with someone. I agreed to it and now I'm going."

"We have to hunt for the Jewel Shards!" Kagome looked at him with more sympathy in her eyes.

"I pity you, Inuyasha. You only care about Jewel Shards that will fade away in time and a dead woman who doesn't seem to want to let you go. You thought I didn't know but how long do you think I was going to stay naïve? I don't believe that you thought I wasn't going to find out about you and Kikyo. I thought you knew me better than that but; instead, you toyed with my feelings while you were having sex with her. I don't approve of that sort of thing and because of that; I doubt I'll ever be able to forgive you. You seem to think the world rest on your shoulders, but I'm the one who's living two separate lives and why am I doing this? 

"I was doing it for you. I came for my friends but my life became messed up when you came into it. I'm living, not one life, but two. I'm the one who can see things nobody else sees and I am the one who has to worry if one day, I'll be able to fulfill my duty to the Shikon no Tama and be able to settle down and have a family. You don't have to come with me, you never did. You did so that you could get your hands on the Jewel that's more precious to you than living and used me to get to it. Well, Inuyasha, I'm done being used. I'm done with my feelings be played with. The only reason I'm even still here, is for my friends. I want nothing more to do with the Shikon no Tama. You want it; you can find it on your own. I am not just a shard detector, but a living person with feelings, Inuyasha. 

"Find the shards on your own. Maybe then you can find peace. But me? I'm going to a ball with a lord who is willing to be my partner because he knows that I'm a person, not a shard detector. He doesn't even need the shards so I'll take my chances with him. You hurt me, Inuyasha, now; you need to pay the price." With every word she spoke, the sharpness of her tone cut through Inuyasha and left him as broken as he had left her. When she finished her say, she looked around.

Inuyasha was standing there with his head down and ears plastered to the top of his head. Sango was smiling at her and Miroku gave a small nod towards her. Ayame and Kouga stood there and listened to the whole thing with smiles on their faces. Everyone else that had heard was staring at Kagome with fear and wonder. This was a woman who could lay a man flat on his back with her tongue. Then Kagome sighed and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, look at me." He looked up and she saw his amber eyes were full of sorrow. "I can't be your lover, for that's for Kikyo. But I can still be your friend, if you can find it in you to treat me as I am." He seemed to ponder this for a moment and then he looked up and nodded. She gave him a small smile and he returned it.

"You know, I think all the dancing among us wolves let you some sharpness there, Kagome. You have a sharp tongue but it's never been quite that sharp." Kouga pointed out and everyone agreed to that.

"Speaking of dancing among the wolves, I want to dance one more time to make sure I have it down." Kouga nodded and held his hand out once more. The others were soon astonished by how fast Kagome had learned how to dance and Kagome let her heart be seen in her every movement.

_Styxx- OUCH! That was an ouch, Inuyasha, big time. Kagome ripped into his hide like there was no tomorrow. Ball chapter is up next but I'm thinking it's going to be in two parts._


	9. Dusk Greeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the songs, just my imagination.

Personalities of author talking, point of views, poems, and songs are in Italics.

_Styxx- here is part one of the ball so here you go. Finally, eh?_

Dusk Greeting

_When sunset comes,_

_The midnight gardens bloom,_

_And the lords shall dance._

Kagome rode on Kouga's back as Ayame ran beside them. Inuyasha and the others had decided not to go but Kagome really did want to go. She'd never been invited to any kind of dance and it was the first time she had been to the Western Palace. She was excited and the wolves sensed it. They felt her excitement and it made them eager as well, even if they had been to one before.

Sesshoumaru greeted them in the Great Hall and gave a nod of his head towards Kagome. She gave him a smile in return but quickly returned to looking at the palace. Kouga and Ayame left to put their things up along with Kagome's things, leaving her with Sesshoumaru.

"Hai." Kagome spoke up first, knowing it would take some persuasion before Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Good evening." Was his cold reply. His voice was always cold but his face was of beauty itself. Kagome found herself admiring him as well as the room. As always, his clothes were immaculate (clean) and gave no hint to the man hidden behind them. His tail was curled around his shoulder as always and he wore his warrior outfit. Kagome blushed when she found him watching her watch him. She suddenly found her shoes very fascinating.

"Kagome! Time to get ready for the ball!" Ayame yelled towards her and Sesshoumaru glared at her as a shadowy figure chuckled. Kagome spared a wondering glance for the laughing shadow and darted out of the room

_Sesshoumaru's P.O.V. _

"Lord Nagi, what are you laughing at?" Nagi chuckled again.

_Styxx- the lord of the South Eastern lands suddenly fell off a cliff and Nagi became Lord of the South Eastern lands._

"Well, Sesshoumaru, it looks to me that not all lords and ladies are prim and proper." Sesshoumaru glared and Nagi chuckled once more. Sesshoumaru had fought for his friend to become a lord, knowing how much a home would mean to the demon. He mostly resided here since the church was in charge and they sent messengers once every week with updates and questions for the young lord. Sesshoumaru had also found out that his newfound friend was only nineteen years old, still just a baby in demon years.

"This Sesshoumaru does not find it funny." He told Nagi who just shook his head as he fell into step with his friend as they walked to the ballroom were they would meet their dates. Nagi didn't have one but that didn't bother the young demon lord. Sesshoumaru however did and that bother Sesshoumaru. He had never been to a ball with a woman before, he never even attending any but the ones that he was required to throw himself. Kouga and Ayame joined them in the ballroom and Kagome started over towards them. Sesshoumaru felt a slight shock hit him whenever he saw just how different she looked.

Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail with curls and ribbons. Glitter ran though each strand, making her look like an earth bound angel. Her kimono was a bright blue with a long train in the back even though it only came to her knees in the front. With every step she took, glimpses of silver ran through the fabric and she wore shoes with heels on them (high heels from her time). She now stood to his shoulder when she only normally came to his breastbone. She was graceful and looked like she had just walked out of a fairy tale.

Sesshoumaru still felt shock when he offered her his arm and she accepted. They led the way to the dance floor and he turned her so that she faced him. She placed her left hand on his shoulder and his left hand (yes he has his arm back) on her waist. She placed her right hand in his and they waited for the music to start…

_Styxx- first cliffie. I know, I'm not supposed to do those but I've got the other part up soon._


	10. Devil May Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the songs, just my imagination.

Personalities of author talking, point of views, poems, and songs are in Italics.

Devil May Dance

_When the devil dances,_

_It will be done with grace,_

_And you will know him._

The music started and Sesshoumaru slowly began to lead her. Kagome breathed deep and allowed her heart to lead her. Sesshoumaru felt the change in her and looked down. Kagome's heart was in her eyes as she danced with him. He slipped his hand free of hers and lifted her with grace while turning. Kagome threw her trust into him and allowed her body to choose its pose. Sesshoumaru gently placed her back on the ground and she met his hand.

Kouga watched while dancing with Ayame and was astonished just how much grace and…well, _passion_ the two of them had while they danced together. Ayame watched with a smile, knowing that Kagome had met her match in the Western Lord.

Kagome looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes and knew that while others said he was the devil, she didn't believe it. His golden eyes were like the water reflecting the sun, pure and untamed. His hair was silky smooth and glowed like the moon when fire reflected off of it. He was truly a beautiful man but she knew that his heart was untamed. He could never be tamed and she wanted to be the one who touched the untamed. Sesshoumaru saw that she was looking at his face and felt slightly uncomfortable. Kagome noticed this and gave him a smile. He nodded and continued the dance without hesitation.

They continued to dance together without realizing the time that had passed or the number of people watching them. A song began to dance in Kagome's ears, a song from her time that made her realize the depth of her feelings at this very moment.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
lead me out on the moonlit floor,  
lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fog lights dance,  
_

_silver moon sparkling.  
So, kiss me._

It made her realize that she cared for Sesshoumaru more than she had thought she could care about anyone in her life other than her family. The beat of the song Kiss Me ran through her heart and the words danced upon her soul. She mouthed the words so kiss me and hummed along with the song.

Sesshoumaru found himself fascinated with the tune she was humming and felt her mouth part of it against his shoulder, for she had leaned against it. He wondered what the tune was but wasn't about to ask. He finally became aware of the band and realized that they were playing the last dance. He felt shock that for the first time, he had danced the whole ball through without realizing it. The ball was supposed to have lasted from dusk till midnight (about six p.m. to twelve p.m.)and it was almost midnight.

The band ended the song and Sesshoumaru moved away from Kagome. She frowned at him and he bowed to her. She gave him a curtsy and he smirked at her.

"Sesshoumaru, why did we stop?"

"The ball is over, miko." Kagome looked at him like he'd grown two heads and felt the words to the song pounding through her still. He led her out of the ballroom and walked her to her room. Finally, his curiosity about the song she had been humming won the battle of wills. "Miko?" She looked at him with confusion on her face. "What was the song you were humming?" Kagome blushed and mumbled that it was from her time era. Sesshoumaru had found out about that a while ago and was curious about it but wasn't about to admit that.

Kagome felt the words pounding in her head and wanted to sing the chorus but didn't dare. They reached her door in the royal wing. As his dance partner, she got a royal wing bedroom. They stopped and Kagome turned to face him but decided that the floor was very interesting. Sesshoumaru frowned at the top of her head.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
lead me out on the moonlit floor,  
lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fog lights dance,  
silver moon sparkling.  
So, kiss me._

The last three words slipped out by accident as he was walking away and he whipped around quickly. She was staring at him with a bright red blush on her cheekbones. He walked towards her and she felt her blood quicken. He stood right in front of her now and slowly leaned down. Kagome braced herself and felt the gentle touch of his lips on hers. She wanted to cry out in relief but didn't dare. It was over as quick as it had begun, just a gentle brush of the lips. He walked away and she walked into her room.

She lay down on her bed and thought about the day with a smile on her face.

_Styxx- okay it's done. Sorry for the delay but it was short. Read my bio page to find out why it took so long._


	11. Afterthoughts of the Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the songs, just my imagination.

Personalities of author talking, point of views, poems, and songs are in Italics.

_Styxx: "I am sorry about the delay, still haven't been in the mood to write until I got a review from someone named MadeNew. She made me feel better and made me laugh. So, thank you, MadeNew, for making feel like I could write again."_

Afterthoughts of the Demon

_When a demon thinks,_

_It is very likely that you need to run,_

_Or cuddle your loved ones._

Sesshoumaru watched the creatures of the night roam freely. He cared not for humans but cared for the animals. He heard the door open and little Rin walked in. He looked at her over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama, I really enjoyed the ball." Sesshoumaru gave her a nod and Rin left. Sesshoumaru turned around and watched the night once more. He couldn't get Kagome out of his mind and he suddenly had a picture of her naked and in his bed flash through his mind. He stopped and blinked rapidly, in shock about the picture in his mind. He had to admit, for a human, she was beautiful. How would she look in his bed?

He shook his head, trying to get her out of his mind, but that was a losing battle. There was a knock at his door and he walked over to open it. He smelled Kagome's scent and knew that she was outside his bedroom door. He opened the door and had the image flash through his mind once more. She stood there, still dressed in the kimono that Lord Kouga had given her and looked supremely beautiful. He stood there with no emotion showing other than the raised eyebrow he gave her.

Kagome stood there; looking up at the man she loved and wished that her dreams could come true. She wanted to be the one and only for him but she was human and he was a demon lord. She knew that the one night with him was all that she had and she was determined to spend at least a few more minutes in his presence.

"I wanted to thank you, for taking me to the ball and…" She blushed and he gave her a smirk.

"It was this Sesshoumaru's pleasure, on both accounts." He had the image of her naked and in his arms. He wondered when it had changed from his bed to his arms. Kagome took a deep breath and walked into his arms. His heart took a leap and he shut the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist and wrapped his tail around her so that it tapped in the very same tune she had hummed while they had danced. It tapped the song against her leg and it made her feel comfortable enough to sing with the tune.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
lead me out on the moonlit floor,  
lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fog lights dance,  
silver moon sparkling.  
So, kiss me._

She sang so beautifully with the tune that fascinated him. He listened to the words and his body tightened with need and desired. His beast growled low in its throat, wanting the only woman who could give him her heart. Kagome heard the small growl escape Sesshoumaru's throat and she snuggled closer, slightly afraid. He sensed it and held her tighter.

"Sesshoumaru, can I stay with you for tonight?" the words slipped out of her mouth and she braced herself for the rejection she was certain would come. Sesshoumaru's body tightened more with the thought and wanted so badly to say yes.

"Do you mind, Kagome?" she shivered when he said her name but shook her head. He squeezed her for a brief moment and then nodded his acceptance. She smiled against his chest and his beast wanted to howl with need of its intended mate. Kagome went into the hot springs room to change and Sesshoumaru changed in his room.

(_Styxx- "Their getting ready for bed, not for a lemon. Sorry!")_

He threw back the covers and got into bed right as she walked out of the hot springs. Sesshoumaru stopped for a minute, shocked to see the little miko's boldness. She was only wearing one of _**his**_ kimonos. She stood back for a few minutes, looking unsure of his reaction but he held out his hand. He was only wearing his pants, his kimono tossed aside and his tail shrunken to be the length of Kouga's. She gave him a smile and accepted his hand into _**his**_ bed. The image of her naked in his bed raced through his mind but he didn't act on it. That would be the little miko's choice.

_Styxx- "Sorry but there was no lemon in this one. Lemon coming up though. Once again, thanks for the kind words, MadeNew and thanks to my other reviewers for their show of appriciation or advice. I truly do appreciate it. Oh, and I am thinking of writing another Fan Fic of Sesshoumaru and someone else. It is titled after one of the chapters in Killer's Passion but I like the idea running around in my head for it. So, guys, it may be a little while before I update this one but soon, I promise."_

_Slay- "Styxx, don't talk their ears off. Until next time, folks."_


	12. Arguments and Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the songs, just my imagination.

Personalities of author talking, point of views, poems, and songs are in Italics. Bold lettering for the beast of the youkais.

_Styxx- "And now, to the next chapter. Sorry that it took a while but I had some other ideas that begged for attention."_

Arguments and Laughter

_Arguments make us cry,_

_Laughter makes us smile,_

_Make up with laughter,_

_And you get the best results._

Sesshoumaru woke up to the comforting feeling of someone curled up to him. He scented the air and knew that Kagome was the woman sleeping next to him. He was slightly shocked that he had actually gone to sleep with someone in his arms. He knew that she would awaken soon and felt shock at his immediate desire.

"**Mate!"** His beast yelled at Sesshoumaru, purring at the sight of the lovely young miko. Sesshoumaru felt even more shock and then had the image of her naked in his bed again. He groaned.

'_She is not our mate, you silly beast.'_

"**Baka! She is our mate and she is SEXY!"**

_Styxx- "Lol. Sorry, couldn't resist the temptation there."_

Sesshoumaru looked at the human girl and had to admit that she was indeed beautiful. Kagome stirred and Sesshoumaru tightened his arms, not wanting her to wake quite yet. She awoke anyway and those beautiful dark blue eyes opened slowly. She sighed and Sesshoumaru didn't move.

Kagome knew that it was Sesshoumaru holding her and remembered the pain of Inuyasha telling her that he was going to be Kikyo's mate, since Kikyo was so much better. Why did no one want her anyway? Sesshoumaru stiffened, sensing her sadness.

"**Mate upset!" **

'_So?'_

"**FIX IT, YOU BLOODY BAKA!" **Sesshoumaru frowned at his beast who whined and pawed at Kagome, sensing her sadness.

"Miko." Kagome moaned and turned to look at him. "What is making you upset?" Kagome turned into his chest and mumbled something about Inuyasha being a complete moron.

"**Kill him!"**

'_Why?'_ Sesshoumaru felt the need to ask this question.

"**MATE UPSET! FIX IT BY KILLING MORON!"**Sesshoumaru gave way to silent laughter at his beast who seemed to finally want to kill his incompetent half-brother.

"Stop laughing at me! I swear, you're as bad as Inuyasha who wants a dead girl over a living girl!" Kagome stormed into the hot springs room and Sesshoumaru watched her go into there. He was shocked again that she would yell at him.

"**Uh-oh."** At this, Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at his beast.

'_This Sesshoumaru did not know that word was in our vocabulary."_

"**Mate angry."**

'_Women have been angry at us before.'_

"**Mate never angry. Calls for desperate language."**Sesshoumaru frowned at his beast and then shook his head.

'_This Sesshoumaru will never understand you and women.'_

"**Try to understand this, baka! Mate is angry at us because we laughed. FIX IT!"** Sesshoumaru sighed at being told to fix something again. He got up and walked into the hot spring room, thinking that she was probably dressed by now. He was wrong.

_Styxx- "Sorry to leave it as a cliffie but, hey, soon. I love the beast of Sesshoumaru, it's quite funny. I nearly died of laughter whenever the beast said uh-oh. Until next time."_


	13. Treasure of the Hot Springs

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the songs, just my imagination.

Personalities of author talking, point of views, poems, and songs are in Italics. Bold lettering for the beast of the youkais.

_Styxx- "On to the next chapter and you have been warned. There is a lemon."_

Treasure of the Hot Springs

_Happiness can be found,_

_Even in the most unusual places,_

_Hot springs being one of them._

The first thing that happened when he opened that door was that he stopped right where he stood. The second was his beast popping up out of nowhere.

"**Oooh. Mate SSSEXY!" **This time, Sesshoumaru didn't bother to contradict his beast. His beast was right and Sesshoumaru was wrong. The little miko was sexy, not beautiful as he had thought her. Steam rose from the springs but they did nothing to hide her silky smooth legs, generous hips, flat stomach, and well rounded breast. Sesshoumaru nearly died of sexual frustration. He moaned low in his throat and Kagome whipped around.

"Hentai!"

"**MATE! MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!!"** Sesshoumaru listened the ranting in his head and frowned inside. On the outside though, he simply stared at Kagome. Kagome saw the flames of lust race through his eyes and took a step back. She blushed, thinking that she was being silly but Sesshoumaru soon proved her wrong. He slipped out of his pants and waded into the water.

"Sesshoumaru! Stay away! HENTAI!" Sesshoumaru made one long stroke in the water when she tried to get away. She stared at him as he did that one stroke into the water, so gracefully, so easily. He resurfaced right before her and she couldn't back away. He was like a god when he was fresh out of a bath. His hands skimmed up her legs and rested at her hips. His head slowly lowered and Kagome couldn't find it in her to tell him no. She had wanted this divine demon for too long to say no now.

Sesshoumaru stopped halfway and a whimper escaped her grasp. He raised an eyebrow at her and gently pulled her closer. Then he stopped pulling her and she understood. He wanted her to meet him halfway in this. She gently reached up and captured his lips with hers. He moaned deep in his throat and gently pushed her back against the ledge. He escaped her lips and nibbled her sensitive neck. She whimpered, wanting more.

He gently pressed his hand against the junction at her thighs. She moaned and rubbed herself against his hand, wanting more still. He smiled against her neck and suddenly raised her out of the water. He laid her down on the ledge so that the junction in between her legs was right at his waist. He lowered himself into the water even more and tentatively, never having done this before, licked her lower lips. She moaned deep in her throat and he pulled back, worried that he might have hurt her. She whimpered and he gently repeated the movement. She moaned once more but this time he noticed that it was all pleasure.

Gently he pushed his tongue into her and she arched her hips. She wrapped her legs around his neck, silently urging him to continue. He growled and gently inserted a finger to go with his tongue. She screamed and he felt the first waves of her pleasure overcome her. He pulled his tongue away and pushed her over the edge with his finger.

He watched as she thrashed around, wiggling to get more, and knew that he had never seen a more beautiful sight. He gently raised himself up and placed himself over her body. He gently pushed into her and felt her virginity. He hesitated, never having taken a virgin before, before Kagome gently urged him on. He plunged forward, mercilessly destroying her barrier. She whimpered and he pulled out of her instantly.

"Are you alright?" Kagome looked at him to see if he meant that and she knew that, even if he wasn't a virgin like her, he had never taken one before her. She smiled and nodded before gently cupping him in her hand. He moaned and allowed her to guide him to her entrance. But when she tried to convince him to enter her again, he refused. "This Sesshoumaru does not want to hurt you again." Kagome felt tears stinging in her eyes and gently wrapped her legs around him. She wrapped her arms around her neck and gently kissed his neck. He shivered with pleasure.

"You won't." Sesshoumaru hesitated but gently pushed into her once more. When he filled her completely he hesitated again but she urged him on with a gentle smile. With a moan, he gently began to thrust, slowly and softly, not wanting to hurt her. Kagome moaned with pleasure and he didn't hesitate but surged into strongly, a little surer of himself.

Kagome knew that she had chosen her second true love correctly. She may have loved Inuyasha once but she knew that he would never be like this if she had given him her virginity. Instead, Sesshoumaru treated her with care and was not the man he acted to be. She knew that he was as arrogant as he had portrayed but he had hidden his insecurities well.

She felt the first waves of pleasure wrap around her body and moaned whenever it came. Sesshoumaru gave way to silent laughter before he threw back his head and howled, giving her everything he had. He collapsed on top of her and held her close, treasuring her like he had never treasured anything else.

_Styxx- "Aw, Sess is a little insecure. But I think Kagome knows how to fix that. Way to go Kagome! Oh, and please, if you have any comments on the lemon, please, let me know. It's my first and talk about insecurity. Anyway, see you next time!"_


	14. Unexpected Pleasure

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the songs, just my imagination.

Personalities of author talking, point of views, poems, and songs are in Italics. Bold lettering for the beast of the youkais.

Unexpected Pleasure

_A surprise is always welcome,_

_But whenever you are a demon,_

_You never know if that surprise is your last._

Kagome was the first to stir and Sesshoumaru sighed, knowing that the yelling would be coming soon. Kagome shifted and turned to bury herself in his chest. Sesshoumaru wondered at her strange behavior and held her closer.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's voice was a little husky and a little muffled.

"Hn?"

"Why did you make love to me?" Kagome asked without feeling any shame in asking. She felt heat radiate off of him and looked up. She felt shocked when she saw him looking bashful.

"You didn't like it?" Kagome smiled at him and gently twirled a silver strand of hair around her finger.

"I enjoyed it and wouldn't mind doing it again soon." She replied as she sat up and she moaned.

"Kagome?" She turned and saw him watching her with concern written across his face. "What is it?"

"Just a little sore." Sesshoumaru gave a small smile and gently lifted her in his arms. He waded into the hot springs again and gently held her to his chest while he reached for the soap. He gently rubbed it into her skin, taking care around her legs, but she felt the first licks of desire again, only this time, it was different. She was lusting after knowing something more about his body. Sesshoumaru never saw it 

coming, she suddenly pounced on him and he watched her with a frown. She watched a single bead of water chase down his chest and bent her head down.

Sesshoumaru was curious to know what she was going to do but said nothing, allowing her full rein. She chased the rolling bead with her tongue and Sesshoumaru moaned as he felt desire stirring through his blood. He watched her follow the bead down his stomach, uninhibited by him. She felt free and gently tagged after the bead of water. Sesshoumaru watched her through hooded eyes.

Kagome wasn't sure what she was doing, she was mostly following instinct. She finally trapped the bead right above his tip and licked it up. She rubbed her chin against his tip and he groaned with need. His clawed hands reached out and dug deeply into her hair. She blew a gentle breath against him and he moaned again. She gently licked the tip and heard him gasp out. She spared a glance for him with hooded eyes before taking him into her mouth.

He arched his hips up, allowing her more access. He hadn't known that there was anything like this before her. He knew that his beast was right, she was their mate. She looked up and saw his expression. It was a heady combination of disbelief and pleasure. His mouth was slightly parted and there was an ever so slight blush on his face.

She slid up his body and gently straddled his lap. He watched her with golden eyes that flashed red every now and again. She smiled as she settled herself around him. He hissed with pleasure as she rode him slowly. When he tried to convince her to go a little faster, she shook her head and pressed a gentle kiss against his chest. That kiss proved to be both of their undoing.

She moaned as she reached the highest peak and heard Sesshoumaru's howl of pleasure as he reached it right after her. She lay down on his chest and listened intently to his rapidly beating heart, just trying to catch her breath. Sesshoumaru looked at her with shock and something else in his eyes. No one had ever looked at her quite the way he did. He was so beautiful. She brushed her hand across his cheek. She didn't know what had processed her to do that but she didn't regret it.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him softly and he cracked one eye open.

"Must this Sesshoumaru answer that?" She cringed and tried to get away. He tightened his grip around her waist. "This Sesshoumaru didn't mean it like that. This Sesshoumaru merely is tired and was wondering if it could wait until after a nap?" Kagome allowed this one time for him and allowed him to put her back into bed. He curled up around her and wrapped himself around the girl that he had fallen in love with without ever realizing it. He soon found out just how tired he was whenever he could barely keep his eyes open but he went to sleep without a fight with his last thought being;

'_This is an impossible relationship. It can go nowhere. Because of the fact that I'm immortal and demon, yet she is a mortal human. Why?'_ The last word resonated loudly in his mind, wondering why he had to fall in love with a human woman.

_Styxx- "Poor Sesshoumaru. Yeah, I know, I made him a softie in this fan fic but well, I like him as a softie. Hope you enjoyed and see you next time!"_


	15. Unspoken Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the songs, just my imagination.

Personalities of author talking, point of views, poems, and songs are in Italics.

_Styxx- "Sorry about being gone for almost a month but I really got caught up in everything else going on around me to pay attention. Again, sorry. I really did mean to update after my boyfriend went back to Houston but I spaced out. SORRY!! Can you tell I feel really bad about not updating?"_

Unspoken Love

_Love can remain unspoken,_

_But each will feel it,_

_In their own heart._

Sesshoumaru awoke from the nap and thought back on the last thought he had had before passing out. It truly was a relationship doomed from the beginning. He was an immortal demon lord and she was a human miko. She would die long before he ever found anything challenging enough to kill him and yet, he had fallen in love with her. Sesshoumaru managed to untangle himself and sat on the edge of the bed. He sighed

"Sesshoumaru? Are you alright?" Kagome's sleepy voice managed to pierce his thoughts and he turned his golden gaze back on her with a slight smile forming on his lips.

"Yes, love. This Sesshoumaru am alright. This Sesshoumaru remembered, however, that this Sesshoumaru has a meeting to attend very shortly. Do you mind waiting here?" Kagome smiled up at him and shook her sleepy head.

"Come back when you're finished?"

"This Sesshoumaru will, love." Sesshoumaru watched as she fell back asleep and groaned silently as he stood. He dressed quickly and went downstairs. He had somewhat lied to the little miko but he did want to talk to someone. Now. "Nagi." The youngest lord turned to see his favorite person coming downstairs.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite lord. You slept longer than you normally do, are you feeling alright?" Sesshoumaru gave a small nod along with a small smile to his newest friend.

"This Sesshoumaru seeks advice from you however, about other matters." Nagi accepted this without comment and led the way to the downstairs garden. Sesshoumaru followed him, wanting to be completely alone before he said anything more. Once they were surrounded by the white roses in the private garden and Sesshoumaru was sure that they were entirely alone, he continued.

"Do you remember the little human miko that this Sesshoumaru danced with last night?" Nagi nodded. "We made love this morning."

"That's not uncommon, demons taking human lovers." Sesshoumaru gave a slight grin.

"This Sesshoumaru knows that but it is uncommon, however, to want to take said human female as your mate. It's also almost unheard of a demon falling in love with said female." Nagi gave a slight nod with a grin on his face.

"Well, well. It seems the cold hearted lord of the West has been fully tamed." Sesshoumaru sent him a glare. "But you want my advice? Run with it. Don't hold back because of fear and let fate take her course. She'll get mean if you don't." Sesshoumaru listened to his friend and heard the wisdom of his words.

"Alright. Thank you, Lord Nagi." Nagi grimaced.

"Don't you dare become all formal on me. I'll tell Kagome-sama your weak spot if you do so again." Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. "Anyone's weak spot can be used for pain or pleasure. Be warned."

"Nagi." Sesshoumaru's voice stopped the younger lord from leaving.

"Yes?"

"What is Kagome's weak spot?" Nagi turned back and gave him a grin.

"If I told you that, it would take out all of the fun of trying to find said spot. Happy hunting." Sesshoumaru did something he hadn't done in years. He threw his head back and laughed.

_Kagome's P.O.V. _

She heard the masculine laughter coming from the private garden and peered over the balcony, only to see her lover laughing with another man standing there. The other male, she had no idea what his name was, had a grin on and was watching the Lord of the West laugh. His laugh was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

Deep but not so deep that it sound like a dog but was louder than most laughs. It flowed right out of him and seemed so natural to him. He finally managed to get himself back under control and she rested her forearms on the balcony with a sigh. Unfortunately, both males heard her and looked up. She smiled down and waved at them both.

Sesshoumaru sent her a smile and the other male waved in return. The other male turned and said something to Sesshoumaru that she couldn't make out before leaving. Sesshoumaru watched him leave for a moment and then jumped straight in the air. He landed right behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. They cuddled close to each other, filled with love that remained unspoken but felt between them both. They stayed that way long into the night, just happy to have the other with them.

_Styxx- "That was fun. I had forgotten how fun it was to write about Sesshoumaru. Will have to remember that. Anyway, newest update for my best fan fic yet."_


End file.
